


The Photoshoot

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographer Dean Winchester, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean is the town photographer, anything you need he is the one you go to. Charlie sets up a maternity shoot for Dean and he is a bit surprised at who he is photographing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The Photoshoot

**Chapter One.**

Dean Winchester is the town photographer. Growing up in a small town, he couldn’t wait to get out. Dean moved to New York and became a photojournalist. After having an accident while out on an assignment, he decided he had enough of the action. Dean ended up moving back to his open town an opened “Winchester Portraits.” 

Instead of shooting war-torn countries, Dean does the senior portraits, Engagement photos, and weddings for a lot of the locals. 

Charlie Bradbury is Dean’s assistant; they have known each other for almost their whole lives. Charlie moved to town when they were in the second grade, declaring herself as Dean’s best friend for life, and true to her word, she is still his best friend. 

Charlie sets up all of Dean's appointments for the month, telling him who, where, and when things need to happen. 

“Hey, what do you think about doing a maternity shoot?” Charlie asked one afternoon.

“I'm not against them, there's just not a lot of pregnancies,” Dean said. 

“Well...we have one set up for next week, and he said they want to do it out in the woods. Kind of have like an ethereal feel to it,” Charlie told Dean. 

“Ok, I'll go see what I can find. Give me the guys’ email address, and I'll send him pictures of a few spots.”

Charlie nodded, writing down the guy’s information and handing it to Dean. 

The next morning Dean headed out, taking pictures of clearings with some flowers and a few spots with high grass they could use. Hoping he had picked some good locations, he uploaded the photos to his computer and sent them to the man. 

It didn't take long to receive an email back from C. Novak, tellin him what spots were perfect for the shoot and thanking him for doing this for them. 

Dean shot an email back confirming the time, date, and place the photos were to take place. 

He was excited to do something new. He could hardly contain himself the morning of the shoot. 

Dean arrived early, hoping the guy was bringing props because Dean didn't have any that screamed baby on the way. Charlie told him not to worry that when she set it up, he said he would bring what they needed. 

The two of them set up what they needed to, making sure the lighting was right, the reflectors were set in the perfect spot and an umbrella just in case.

About fifteen minutes later, an old Lincoln continental pulled up. From what he could tell, there was only one person in the car. Dean looked at Charlie, who shrugged in response to the raised eyebrow. 

The man put the car into park and got out. He waved at Dean and Charlie. They waved back. 

“I'm going to find out what is going on,” Dean said, walking up to the car. 

The man was attractive, and it took Dean by surprise. What dumbfounded Dean more was the dog that climbed out of the back seat. 

Dean smiled, “I'm Dean, I guess we are shooting the dog?” 

“I'm Cas, yes, this is Mama. She is a pitty, but she's lovely. I am hoping these pictures will help get her a foster home for her and her pups,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, asking Cas about how he found the dog and where he worked, while Charlie helped get what they needed.

The dog was well behaved and knew all the different commands. It was cute and funny. Dean would get the shot, and she would fall over and be clumsy because of her big belly. The flower crown on her head and the bow around her belly were the perfect touches for this shoot. 

Dean and Cas talked the whole time about different things. Cas told Dean he was new to town and only moved in a few months ago that he didn't have any friends yet. Dean was having a lot of fun taking pictures of the dog. He told Cas to get in there and take a few with her. 

“We can hang out. I'll show you around town,” Dean said as he pulled out his phone to hand it over to Cas to put his number in. 

“Thank you,” Cas said with a genuine smile. 

Once they were done, Mama, who was a good girl the whole time, was tired, and Cas needed to get her back to the shelter. Dean told Cas to call or text anytime, and they would hang out. 

Dean told Cas the photos would be ready in about a week, that he would rush them to help find a foster home for the dog. 

Cas thanked him as he loaded everything and the dog into the car. 

Charlie looked at Dean with a smile, “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing, you never give out your number,” Charlie said. 

“Yes, I do,” Dean said, genuinely offended at the statement.

“No, you give out your work number,” Charlie said while she started collapsing the light.

Dean shook his head. He knew that Charlie was right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

When Dean got home, he loaded the photos onto his computer and set to start editing them. As promised, Dean had the images ready for Cas in a week, digital, and print ones. 

“Thank you so much for rushing these,” Cas said when he came to pick up the photos. 

As Cas looked through the photos, Dean was trying to work up the nerve to ask him out. He didn't even know if the man was gay or not but hell if Dean was about to find out. 

“Um, do you maybe wanna go out sometime?” Dean asked. 

Cas stopped his shuffling through the photos to look at him for a second. Dean thought, oh no, this is it he made a mistake. 

“I would love too, just let me know when you’re available,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded and told him he would. Breathing out a sigh of relief when Cas had left, relieved that he had not made a mistake, and Cas was into him too. 

A few days later, Dean finally decided to text Cas, asking him if he wanted to head out to dinner, and it was okay if he was busy. Dean was kicking himself for being so nervous. It wasn't like he had never asked anyone out before. 

Cas finally texted back, telling Dean that he would love too. 

Dean let out a very manly squeak of excitement after reading Cas’ reply. Dean told him that he would pick him up in ten and to send him his address. 

Cas was waiting on the porch when Dean pulled up, Cas opened the passenger door and got in. 

“Sorry I live with a noisy roommate,” Cas said, “I forgot to tell you we found a foster home for Mama and her pups until they are ready to be adopted.”

“That's awesome, let me know when they are ready, and I'll take one,” Dean said. 

Cas said he would put his name on the list and asked if he would photograph all the animals in the shelter. He was hoping that would help get them adopted sooner. Dean agreed, he did have a lot of fun taking pictures of Mama, and it was for a good cause, so why not?

They pulled in to the parking lot of the Roadhouse. Cas looked at him. 

“They have the best burgers in town,” Dean said. 

“I have heard,” Cas said, getting out of the car.

They walked into the restaurant and took a seat. 

“Dean Winchester,” the blonde woman said, 

“Hey, Jo,” Dean replied, standing, hugging the woman. 

“This is Cas, his new to town,” Dean said. 

“Hey, I'm Jo, and what can I get ya,” she said.

“I'll have a coke,” Cas said.

“Me too.”

“I'll be back,” Joe replied, walking away. 

Cas and Dean were chatting about the animal shelter and Cas’ idea he had for taking pictures of the animals. Cas thought that if there were happier pictures of the animals that people would be more willing to adopt them, instead of someone trying to take a picture on their phone and loading it to the website of the shelter. 

Jo came back with drinks telling Dean how happy she was to see him and that he should stop by more. Dean said to her that he was busy and didn't always have time to come by. 

Cas watched as she lightly touched Dean's arm and then brushed the hair away from her face. She was flirting with Dean. 

“How long have you known each other?” Cas asked. 

“Since preschool,” Jo said. 

Cas nodded that explained a lot. 

She took their order and headed to the kitchen. 

“She was flirting with you,” Cas said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I know, she always does. Jealous?” Dean replied. 

“Maybe,” Cas said with a shrug. 

“You got nothing to worry about; she's like a little sister,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled happy Dean was flirting back and didn't take him too seriously.

Jo came back with their orders. She asked Cas if he was new in town he said yes, and told her about when he moved in until she was called away to wait on other tables. 

About halfway through dinner, Cas’ phone went off a few times. He finally looked at it. 

“Oh, we gotta go, Mamas having her pups,” Cas said excitedly. 

“Ok, I gotta pay,” Dean said, throwing more than enough money on the table and running out after Cas. 

Cas gave Dean directions to the foster home. They got there just as she was pushing a pup out. She was delighted to see Cas.

She had eight puppies altogether. 

“Oh man, they are cute,” Dean said, holding one. 

‘I have an idea, what if we do a newborn shoot?” Cas said.

“You let me know, I will be there,” Dean said, placing the pup back with its mama. 

Once they made sure Mama and her puppies were ok, Dean drove Cas home. 

They talked about how the shoot would go and how Cas hoped the other shoots would go as well as the first one. 

They pulled up to Cas house. Dean put the car in park. 

“Good, my roommate, went to bed,” Cas said, looking at the house. 

He opened the car door and got out. Dean followed, walking Cas up the steps.

“I had a good time. You wanna do it again?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded, “I would like that,” he replied. 

Dean smiled and stepped closer to Cas, he leaned in Cas met him halfway. Lips pressed together, moving ever so slightly. This kiss was heaven Dean thought to himself, his heart thudding in his chest as he pulled Cas closer, deepening the kiss, tongues swirling and tasting each other. 

Cas pulled away. Dean kept his eye closed for a few minutes, not wanting the feeling of the best kiss he had ever had in his life be gone. 

“Let me know when you get home,” Cas said, opening the front door and walking in. 

“I will,” Dean said after Cas had shut the door. 

Dean was on could nine the whole ride home. He was in a better mood then he had been in, in a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Three weeks later, Dean was in a spot in the wood with Charlie that they had their first doggy maternity photoshoot to have their first doggy newborn photoshoot. 

“I never thought I would be a part of a newborn puppy shoot,” Charlie said, setting up the lights and the reflectors. 

“I know what you mean, but I think it's a cute idea and if it gets the puppies adopted, why not,” Dean said, checking everything over. 

Cas pulled up the foster parents right behind him, the greeted Dean with a kiss and hugged Charlie. Like last time Cas brought everything they need. 

The session when off without a hitch. Mama was a good girl letting everyone place her pups where they needed to be and where she needed to be to be apart of the photos.

Dean was at the studio when Charlie told him he had a visitor. He smiled and walked out to see who it was. 

Cas was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt holding the puppy that Dean had picked from the litter.

“I thought you were going to call me?” Dean said, smiling. 

He greeted Cas with a kiss. They had been on several dates. After the last one, they decided to declare themselves boyfriends officially. 

“We thought we would surprise you,” Cas said, handing over the sleepy puppy. 

“Have you thought of a name?” Charlie asked.

Dean looked at the puppy holding it up. She licked his nose and wagged her tail.

The pup was white and tan. Dean looked her over. 

“I think I'll call you whiskey.”


End file.
